<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nada que Perder by lunaokami28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588761">Nada que Perder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaokami28/pseuds/lunaokami28'>lunaokami28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pinta las rosas en negro [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet Ending, Blood, Comfort, Dead People, Destruction, Drabble, Emotional Baggage, Everyone is Dead, Fire, Gen, Insanity, Murder, Pain, Tears, Tragedy, Unreliable Narrator, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:23:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaokami28/pseuds/lunaokami28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Si ya no queda nada, todas aquellas personas que querías se fueron para no volver nunca. El que no tiene nada que perder es aún más peligroso.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroba Chikage &amp; Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pinta las rosas en negro [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880749</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nada que Perder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>‘21 de septiembre’ no solo es una fecha del calendario sino el nombre de una de las canciones más sentimentales de Cuarteto de Nos (; -;)</p><p>(Esta parte de la canción es una magnifica ironía por si misma:</p><p>Y pensar que algunos años atrás decías con convicción</p><p>Que el olvido era una forma de venganza y de perdón</p><p>Que el olvido es libertad y afirmando esa contradicción</p><p>Te fuiste tan de a poco que nunca dijiste adiós</p><p>¡¡¡¡¡DEBEN DE ESCUCHAR ESTA CANCION!!!!!)</p><p>Este Drabble es una parte de la segunda parte los 3 Drabbles individuales.</p><p>Por si no entienden mucho la primera parte es el presente y luego de la división es el pasado, pero en este caso en cómo está posicionado el texto después de cada una de las respectivas separaciones (0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0)</p><p>No soy dueña de Magic Kaito o Detective Conan, así que para ignorar un poco ese detalle a continuación verán la muerte de muchos personajes (nada relevantes en su mayoría) pero nuestro par de asesinos del presente no revelaran sus nombres más allá de ligeras pistas; suerte con tratar de adivinar quienes fueron los consumidos por la locura de la muerte en sus vidas.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p><p> </p><p>Nada que perder</p><p> </p><p>Tick-tack… Tick-tack.. Tick-tack. Misterioso sonar de un temporizador, nadie se percató de que así suena la desesperación temprana. Muchos caminando con calma, algunos con prisa y otros atareados. El reloj seguía disminuyendo en números.</p><p>5…..</p><p>4….</p><p>3…</p><p>2..</p><p>1.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>0</p><p> </p><p>0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0</p><p> </p><p>Todos preparados. Curioso que tres de las agencias judiciales, estaban preparados para todo, excepto para lo que sucedió.</p><p> </p><p>0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0</p><p> </p><p>El tiempo se acabó, todas las cargas programadas decidieron dar comienzo al show, siendo el inicio de una actuación muy cálida para los que pudieron verlo o sentirlo en su piel. Pasos atronadores resonaron contra el suelo calcinado, eran luces naranjas las que iluminan el pequeño paisaje.</p><p>Se miran mutuamente, sonrisas blancas, es el indicativo que ya es la hora de su aparición como los presentadores que son.</p><p> </p><p>0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0</p><p> </p><p>Pautada la hora de su próxima reunión, donde darían comienzo a todo. Ellos se caracterizan por su impecable sentido de puntualidad, hoy no fue el caso, el transito estuvo en su contra, hablaron de temas triviales esperando que disminuyera la cantidad obstructora. Finalmente, el semáforo cambio a verde.</p><p> </p><p>0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0</p><p> </p><p>Preparo su voz para la ocasión, “¡Ladies and Gentleman!, Sean bienvenidos a nuestro último acto”, todos se paralizaron en busca de la fuente de donde salió la voz, una expresión diferente en cada uno que miraba al dúo. Le concedió el derecho de la palabra a su compañera, “Lamentablemente no habrá una repetición, ¡Así que mucha atención!”, al unísono “¡It’s a Show Time!”.</p><p> </p><p>0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0</p><p> </p><p>Llamo a su asistente, quien curiosamente llego mucho antes que ellos, tres timbres pasaron antes de que fuera descolgado desde la otra línea, “Hola… No es por querer sonar descortés, pero cuanto falta para que la señora y usted lleguen” miro a la dama a su lado sonriéndole “Poco, ya estamos cerca” pudieron divisar a lo lejos el lugar. Sonrieron.</p><p> </p><p>0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0</p><p> </p><p>Los espectadores no tardaron en mostrar sus armas, los que no poseían una recurrieron al escape; no estaban impresionados; el eco no tardo a hacerse en todo el lugar.</p><p>Con sonrisas confiadas desaparecieron de la vista de todos los presentes. Balas que no eran de ellos se abrieron paso, cayeron uno detrás del otro, el suelo se fue adornando con rastros carmesí.</p><p> </p><p>0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0</p><p> </p><p>“Por cierto ya-” sus palabras se obstruyeron cuando frente a ellos, como si fueran fuegos artificiales iluminando el panorama. El lugar de reunión estaba siendo consumido por el poder destructivo del fuego, “¡Jii, Jii, Jii!” repitiendo el nombre hasta que se cortó la comunicación en el otro lado. Debían darse prisa.</p><p> </p><p>0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0</p><p> </p><p>Piso tras piso, cada vez más cerca de su objetivo, cada sala, espacio, laboratorio, cuarto, todo siendo tragado por las hambrientas llamas que iniciaron los detonadores. Las ratas aplastadas por los escombros o muchas de ellas cremadas, parece que no saben lo peligroso que es jugar con el fuego.</p><p>Pobres criaturas y bendita sea su ignorancia.</p><p> </p><p>0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0</p><p> </p><p>Lady Luck debe de proteger a su campeón a como dé lugar, fue lo que pensaron al quedarse casualmente sin gasolina, la distancia era algo que considerar, salieron del vehículo corriendo a toda prisa.</p><p> </p><p>0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0</p><p> </p><p>Todos inconscientes para cuando llegaron, Que aburrido~. Eliminaron a todos los estorbos, dejaron solo a cuatro para realizar la mejor parte del show. Se encargaron de que no se despierten antes de lo debido o podrían arruinar el truco.</p><p> </p><p>0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0</p><p> </p><p>Tan cerca, hasta que tropezaron rodando por la calle, tenían varios raspones, se dieron cuenta que no iban a llegar a nada. Se tomaron de la mano, solo podían ver, llorando, sus Poker Face ya no les eran útiles. Al igual que ese día en que el infierno empezó. Aunque pasen los años, no lo olvidaran.</p><p> </p><p>0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0</p><p> </p><p>Despertaron con distintas reacciones, pero encontrarían pronto el mismo final.</p><p> </p><p>0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0</p><p> </p><p>Cuando las llamas se extinguieron, no quedaba nada más que un cementerio. El reporte fue: Sin sobrevivientes, toda la estructura colapso sobre si misma aplastando con todo lo que estuviera debajo. Solo quedaban ellos, destrozados y dados por muertos, los planes seguían en pie.</p><p> </p><p>0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0</p><p> </p><p>Parecían niños disfrutando de sus nuevos juguetes, sonrieron, cortando, apuñalando, practicando su tiro, tirando de aquí allá, sin compasión, hasta que dejaron de latir, fue entretenido. Se sentían mejor.</p><p>Lejos de ahí disfrutan de su creación “Lo logramos Kaa-san”, “Es cierto cariño” exhaustos de su labor apoyados uno sobre el otro, no les importaba estar cubiertos por sangre o cenizas. Hoy es para celebrar se tenían mutuamente, estarían bien. Podrán superarlo todo.</p><p>Insanity y Lady Luck estaban orgullosas, tendrán que recompensarlos correctamente</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Fuego! ¡Muerte! ¡Destrucción! ¡Demencia! Son muchas cosas para algo tan corto, ¡Fue hermoso de escribir!</p><p>Datos Curiosos:</p><p>● Este fue el Drabble que inicio esta miniserie. Al principio mi idea no era muy clara, ya que quería que los Detectives y Kaito fueran pareja, pero me resultaba algo forzado; así que un día que no había electricidad me puse a escribir esto sin pensar en mucho y bueno he aquí el resultado.</p><p>Las únicas 2 cosas que conserve es que no se mencionara el nombre de ningún personaje (aparte del de Jii) y que se desarrollara en 2 tiempos simultáneamente, de esta manera ver que es lo que hacen en el presente y ver qué fue lo que paso en el pasado para que actúen de esta forma.</p><p>●Son demasiados cadáveres como para contarlos, pero entre tales están integrantes del FBI, La policía secreta de Japón (creo que así era es que aún no llego a esos capítulos), CIA, algunos conocidos de la policía metropolitana, todos los Detectives (los Gosho Boys sin Kaito) y bueno la razón por la que Chikage se unió se debe a que en ese lugar estaba Ginzou, Aoko y Jii.</p><p>● El día que iban a llevar acabo el plan era porque el ‘jefe’ solicito una reunión de extraordinaria y cada uno de los integrantes estarían allí (la organización de DC y MK son la misma en este Drabble) por lo que era su oportunidad, con lo que no contaban era que estaban siendo espiados por Spider.</p><p>Suena demasiada coincidencia, pero la razón detrás de esto es que Lady Luck se encargó de eso y por lo mismo todas las personas que iban a estar involucrados también se encontraban reunidos días antes y ella también es la razón por la que Kaito y Chikage no llegaron a tiempo.</p><p>● Como leyeron en mi nota del principio hoy decidí publicarlo porque es el nombre de una canción de Cuarteto de Nos.<br/>La próxima y última parte será publicada el 14 de octubre.</p><p>● El título es un poco más fácil de explicar, he visto que en muchas series o películas suelen comentar que aquel que no tiene nada que perder es alguien de temer. Así que pensé que sería el titulo más indicado.</p><p>●No tenía planeado crear más partes, pero como verán cuando publique el 14 del mes que viene, mi cerebro e imaginación se unieron para darme más ideas y por ello cree la otra parte (la que a su vez dio origen a la primera que leyeron).</p><p>●La imagen de esta vez es una foto de un Año viejo quemándose y lo escogí ya que esa foto se tomó horas antes de la tragedia que ocurriría en mi casa (si preguntan no, no hubo muertos solo heridos y leves traumas que me acompañan -ya no son tan relevantes para mí-) así que pensé que era perfecto para esto.</p><p>Se despide Luna, Hasta la próxima.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>